The Lenged of the Neverbeasr
''The Lenged of the Neverbeast ''was released in ???. It is the 6th and final Installment of the Caroline ''series. Plot Return to Pixie Hollow for a heartwarming adventure, PBS Kids' Caroline and the Legend of the NeverBeast. An ancient myth of a massive creature sparks the curiosity of Caroline and her good friend Fawn, an animal fairy who’s not afraid to break the rules to help an animal in need. But this creature is not welcome in Pixie Hollow — and the scout fairies are determined to capture the mysterious beast, who they fear will destroy their home. Fawn must convince her fairy friends to risk everything to rescue the NeverBeast. This thrilling action-adventure roars to life with never-before-seen bonus extras on Disney Blu-ray. Characters * ??? as Queen Clarion * Julie Baker as Gruff Appearances Pixie Hollow Kids * Tomoyuki Tanaka as Fawn * Hiroshi Miyagawa as Rosetta * Caroline Botelho as Herself * Hajime Koizumi as Silvermist * Ryohei Fujii as Iridessa * Eiji Tsuburaya as Vidia * Staff Executive Producer Kate Taylor Series Producer Kathleen Shugrue Director Bob Comiskey Supervising Producer Paul Serafini Content Producer Marcy Gunther Science Producer Marisa Wolsky Senior Editor Arnie Harchik Project Director Lisa A. Jones Business Manager Maureen Henehan Production Coordinator Arelitsa Kazakos Associate Producers Eric Handler Jessica Rueter Andrews Assistant Director Christopher Hastings Production Manager Peter Villa Art Direction Elles Gianocostas Designer Peter Lyons Original Music Manic Moose Additional Music Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Dave Trusz for Eggplant Productions Inc. Animation Bruce Walker FableVision Studios Lighting Director Chuck Eldridge Technical Director Dean Raymond Floor Director Beth Cosentino Camera Operators Jeff Gentile Mark C. Helton Stephen McCarthy Michael Tivey Audio Christopher Allan Assistant Lighting Director Wayne Simpson Audio 2 Jeffrey Briggette Video David Elinoff VTR Tom Pugh Grip Brendan Keefe Scenics Coburn Bennett Benjamin W. Mayerson Production Design Production Design Group John Murphy, Jr. Costume Designer Parrish Kennington Choreographer Wyatt "Mo'gee" Jackson Props Lisa Shaftel Prop Assistants Jennifer Marbury Lisa Nagid Segment Editors Shady Hartshorne Maureen Keleher Assistant Editor Ryan Hodson Post Audio Mix Dan Lesiw Science & Math Content Manager Yasameen Sharif Drama Coach Maggie Steig Script Coordinator Jenna Goodearl Script Production Assistants Betsy Gartrell Devon Tutak Production Assistants Stacey Babb Karen Nelson Make-Up Jeri La Shay Joe Rossi Hair Jill Robitaille Researcher Amy Podolsky Food Consultant Brett Frechette Nurse Toni Jackson Cast Coordinator Eric Williams Mail Screener Katie Murphy Casting Nancy Doyle Science Content Director Robert V. Lange, Ph. D. Math Content Director Andee Rubin, M.S. Outreach Susan Buckey Amy Hubbard Jenny Lisle Ellen Robinson Thea Sahr Promotion Susan Barrett Amy Kunen Zall Tracy Patterson Tsering Yangzom Station Relations Julie Baker Legal Barbara Cecchini Elaine Coolbrith Jay Fialkov Janice Flood Nike Okediji Soundtrack Main Article: The Lenged of the Neverbeast (Soundtrack) Alenarte Titles * 'Gruff Love '(USA) * 'The Lenged of the Neverbeast '(Australia) * 'Easter Egg Fun '(Mexico) * 'Caroline's Easter '(Mexico) * 'Easter at Pixie Hollow '(Germany) Theatrical Releases * USA- 2007 * Australia- 2007 U.S. Release the U.S. Release was in 2007 Rotten Tomatoes Rating the Rotten Tomatoes Rating was 89% Positive Reception 'The Lenged of the NeverBeast 'was the last Film in the ''Caroline ''Series Video Releases '''Simitar' (2008)1 * Released: May 6, 2008 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2009)2 * Released: September 17, 2009 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2010) * Released: 2010 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2011) * Released: 2011 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2012)3 * Released: July 1, 2016 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Trivia * ''The Pirate Kid ''was supposed to be the Last Film in the PBS Kids Kids Franchise Category:2007 Category:Disney Kids Series Category:Disney Kids Franchise Category:Caroline Series Category:Caroline Movies